


Agents of shield & music

by Phillinda_fan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillinda_fan/pseuds/Phillinda_fan
Summary: This is basically who I think of when listening to these songs.
Relationships: Andrew Garner/Melinda May, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Phillinda - Relationship, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward, fitzsimmons, staticquake - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Agents of shield & music

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> more notes at the end

little do you know - Alex & Sierra-Melinda may - Phil Coulson

Dan+Shay, Justin Bieber - 10,000 Hours - Lincon Camble-daisy johnson 

Demons-Imagine Dragons-daisy johnson - Lincon Camble (season 3)

Impossible - James Arthur- Skye - Grant Ward 

Cheerleader - OM-Leopold Fitz - Jemma Simmons 

Halo - Beyoncé -Melinda May - Phil Coulson 

Say Something - A Great Big World, Christina Aguilera-Andrew Gardner - Melinda May 

Surrender - Natalie Taylor - Phil Coulson-Melinda May 

Madilyn Bailey - Titanium - Melinda May

James Arthur - Say You Won't Let Go - Melinda May-Phil Coulson

Heather - Conan Gray-Phil Coulson - Melinda may 

The Chainsmokers - Closer-Grant Ward - Skye 

Rixton - Me And My Broken Heart -Skye - Grant Ward 

Clean Bandit - Rockabye feat. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie - Melinda May- Bus kids 

Ed Sheeran - Thinking Out Loud-- Leo Fitz - Jemma Simmons 

Shawn Mendes - Treat You Better- Phill Coulson - Melinda may

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please comment, and feel free to comment names of songs, and I maybe do pt2


End file.
